What can I say?
by hazydaze
Summary: Jack and Ianto think about their relationship. This is my first attempt at this pairing so feedback is love.


A/N: This is my first attempt at Jack/Ianto so be fair, the lyrics are What can I say? By Brandi Carlille.

_Look to the clock on the wall,_

_Hands hardly moving at all,_

_I can't stand the state that I'm in,_

Sometimes Ianto thought about Jack, sometimes Ianto stared at Jack, sometimes he thought about the cupboard incident or the one in the back of the SUV. But the running theme…Jack.

Ianto sighed. Jack was currently, vividly with arm gestures, explaining to Tosh about the time the Snarfalax had tried to take his head off. Blinking he sat down behind Owen's desk, who was showing Gwen the latest autopsy. Tosh nodded enthusiastically before returning to her work.

Jack spied Ianto looking at him and made his way up from Tosh's area. Placing his hand on Ianto's shoulder, part of him wanted to bolt upright to tell Jack not now, not here but still he couldn't stop his body from tensing. But it had been a long time since their relationship was a secret from everyone. But it wasn't them he wanted to hide from. It was himself.

Everyday he came here to this place, everyday he made coffee, fetched all the various things that were asked of him. Everyday he felt a bit more in love with Jack. Sometimes it would be the little things like the touch of his hand on his shoulder, or his arm even his hand on occasion. Then it could be the big things, like when Jack offered up pieces of his past, the things he kept most guarded. But mostly it was the way Jack took charge, guided him through the things he didn't even know himself.

To say the least he had never….experimented before. But it was more than that now. Ianto felt a fire in his belly when he thought about Jack. Had a passion for the simplest acts like pressing his lips against Jack's went he passed him to give him his coffee.

_Sometimes it feels like the wall is closing in,_

_Oh lord what can I say?_

_Alone is the last place I wanted to be,_

_I try and burn my troubles away,_

_It seems no matter how hard I try,_

_It feels like there is something just missing inside_

Jack looked mildly taken back when Ianto stiffened. It wasn't that the younger man was embarrassed by public displays of affection, Jack often laid one on him whenever he felt like it. Jack even thought about asking him about it but he didn't. Moving up towards his office, he knew that if it was something serious Ianto would come to him…eventually. They still walked on egg shells over what happened with Lisa. Jack had even asked Ianto about it one night as he rubbed lazy circles on his back.

"I'm fine" Ianto had rushed before he stood up looking for the coffee pots. Jack stood up, his hand grabbed and held Ianto's wrist.

"Stop." Jack told him, regardless of what went on between them, he needed Ianto to know he could always come to him.

"It doesn't matter does it? She's gone now. The here…the now are what matters." Ianto told him, Jack smiled gently when Ianto's eyes held a sort of light as he spoke of the now. Of what they had.

"I just…" Jack began.

"It's…hard. But…it gets better." Ianto smiled, not so innocently.

"I bet it does Mr Jones." Jack replied.

"I'm sorry…about before" Ianto said as he leaned against the doorframe of Jack's office, shaking Jack out of his thoughts. "I just…I don't know where I stand with you."

Jack's lip twitched, Ianto was so honest with how he felt, it was something he had always admired about him. Jack had lots so many people it was hard to open up that much. "If it helps…I'm right there with you. This…what we're doing, I've never exactly done this."

"But it gets better" Ianto told him with a smile on his face.

Jack grinned and stood up, "Really? You have authority on that?"

"I have you don't I?" Ianto laughed, but they both knew that it disguised something more. Did he have Jack? Or was this just…something.

"I guess you have me…if you want me?" Jack countered.

"Well I'm pretty sure there is a couple of things I could do with you." Ianto mused as he picked up Jack's coffee mug. Jack cocked his head as he watched the young man's trousers stretch over a firm…very firm backside. His eyebrow raised, how long was it until everyone went home?

As if he read his mind, Ianto replied, "I could set the stopwatch sir."

"15 minutes?" Jack asked, staring at his own watch.

"15 minutes" Ianto agreed.

_Oh lord what can I say?_


End file.
